1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for predicting the propensity of any individual for exhibiting ruminating behavior by obtaining and processing electroencephalographic information and applying that data to an algorithm to compute the probability of ruminating behavior.
2. Background
Perhaps the best and closest description of rumination behavior is found in the American Psychiatric Association Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders is listed under Manic Episodes and states: "The individuals thoughts may race, often at a rate faster than can be articulated . . . some individuals with manic episodes report that this experience resembles watching two or three television programs simultaneously. Frequently, there is a flight of ideas evidenced by a nearly continuous flow of accelerated speech, with abrupt changes from one topic to another. When flight of ideas is severe, speech may become disorganized and incoherent." Ruminating behavior is found in those suffering from obsessive compulsive disorders, bi-polar disorders, manic and hypo-manic disorders, depression and attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder.
Rumination in conjunction with obsessive/compulsive and manic disorders are often misdiagnosed as strictly attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder. When misdiagnosed as attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder, individuals may be erroneously prescribed stimulant medications. Stimulant medications for those suffering from obsessive/compulsive, bipolar and manic disorders is not appropriate, and results in the individual becoming extremely tired and will increase the aggressive, agitated rebound effect in the evenings when the stimulants wear off. When a hypo-manic suffering from rumination is misdiagnosed as attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder and given stimulant medication, the patient is put at risk psychiatrically and educationally. In effect, it is the misdiagnosis and incorrectly prescribed stimulant which may exacerbate psychotic symptoms or actually induce psychosis. Of the academic environments, such as children at school, such individuals may be more behaviorally compliant, and still suffer decreased cognitive retention, leading to diminished learning potential. In such cases, parents and teachers will typically know that the stimulation medication is not perfect, but is still better than nothing. However, when properly diagnosed, individuals, particularly children suffering from obsessive-compulsive, bi-polar or manic disorders exhibiting ruminating behavior, can be treated effectively.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for determining the probability that a person is experiencing ruminating behavior as opposed to pure attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder, and thus to more accurately segregate and appropriately treat these individuals.
It is a further object of this invention to predict the probability of ruminating behavior so as to prevent the misdiagnosis of pure attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder and the resulting inappropriate treatment of the individual with stimulants.